


Wings

by Arix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the last time," Mikasa's menacing glare bit into anyone who dared to look for too long. "Armin." She snapped, " call your boyfriend."</p>
<p>Eren sighed. </p>
<p>"Eren, looks like your going home." </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Eren Jeager has been abused by his father since his mother died. </p>
<p>So with the help of his best friend's boyfriend Eren is placed under the protection of several strange individuals in his hometown. </p>
<p>When He left his prison Eren never expected to fall. Hard. For the only one who offered him his freedom. And a pair of wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates Sorry :c  
> This took way to long to get out….and its short. Ugh I hate short chapters, I promise the next will be longer. I don't even know if I like my ending.  
> Thanks to my genderbend scouts! *salutes*

Eren looked out at the rain falling onto the yard outside. The silent dripping of the water from the leaks in the roof was just enough to keep the house echoing every few seconds not letting Eren fade too deep into thought. 

Eren sighed. When Erwin dropped bylater he'd ask Erwin to fix the leaks. So He could paint in silence. Or draw. Something to make Mikasa happy.

Her words still echoed through his head. "I promise." He breathed against the chilled window, creating a fog across the glass. 

Eren's eyes wandered to the lonely wooden table with two chairs adjacent to each other. As He turned He could feel the bandages pull against his back. Suddenly his promise didn't seem very important. He could get up and eat the stupid burger or He could sit and mope. 

Self pitty. Or presevation. He couldn't decide which was best. He could go eat the food or sit in thought watching the rain. He did promise....

Eren sighed as He stood up and made his way to the table. He grabbed the offending McDonald's bag and took out the cheeseburger. He glared at it. Unwrapping it He couldn't help But be discusted by it. 

Eren only ate half of the offending thing that could barely call itself food. The other half He placed back into the bag and threw it away in the only trashcan He owned.

He owned....

It was a sad thought. Shit. He didn't want to own the stupid trash can. Fuck. Much less a house. He wanted to be back in the Mesa with Mikasa. They could share the Fucking trash can for all He cared. He didn't want to be hiding. He was a coward for hiding. A coward.

Eren grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. He was a coward. Stuck in his hometown hiding from his father. Only a few blocks away from the cemetary. And where it happened....

No. He couldn't think about that. It was the reason why his father had forced them to move in the first place. So they wouldn't have to face the facts. 

A knock sounded at the door. Gentle, But firm. Definately Erwin's. Eren stood and shuffled over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it up for Erwin. 

"Eren." The other mad greeted him. He nodded in reply.Erwin walked in. He was cartying several plastic bags full of things.

"I brought a few groceries. And other things you'll need. Along withal contact list. Everyone's number you'll need to know is on that. Your main guard is on his way back from the previous job He was on. So Hanji and I will be coming by every few hours to check on you till then. Petra will also come by quite a bit. You'll need to meet the others soon as well Because you'll be spending quite a bit of time with everyone. Especially if something happens." Erwin was good at getting to the point. Eren liked that about him. He never went around the subject. Never tip toed carefully into the water. He jumped right in. " have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Mikasa left me a burger to eat." Even hoped Erwin wouldn't ask if He ate all of it.

"Excellent, " a large smile," is there anythging I can do?"

Eren sighed. "There are a few leaks. Which you can't fix Now, But later they'll need to get fixed." Eren looked to the side nervously, " and uh..." He didn't want to. But He promised. " I need help changing the bandages."

Erwin nodded in understanding. "Alright. You don't have to be nervous. I know why they're So hard for you. So if you need to talk about them or if you just need to chAngeles the bandages we're always here." Eren nodded.

His wounds were a touche subject. He was ashamed of them. He didn't Even cause them. Yet He couldn't Even bear to look at them. He hated that they made him weak. They made him look like Even more of a coward.

Eren led Erwin to the bathroom connected to his room where He kept his bandages. He took out the bow of medicine and placed it on the counter before taking his shirt off. Erwin smiled and gently piled at the old bandages that stuck to Eren's tan skin.

Eren bit his lip as Erwin cleaned the deep jagged cuts that the sadistic bastard of a father had left on his son's skin. Erwin couldn't believe that Eren had taken this. The shit the poor kid had to have gone thoroughness probably enough to put Grisha behind bars.

Eren hissed as Erwin grazed a particularly sensitive spot. Erwin froze. The gash had been particularly deeper than the others. Probably specifically from something like a small knife or a large shard of glass.

"Keep going," Eren sighed," it's easier to just get it done with. I'll tell you What He used later. "

Eren didn't have to be a genius to know why Erwin had stopped. Everyone did, with the exception of Mikasa. The nurses at the hospital, and everyone else had stopped to stare and wonder what had made the wounds that marred Eren's back. Erwin, of course, had expected them to be bad, and Eren knew he was a smart man. Eren knew Erwin wasn't gawking at them or judging Eren for them. He was merely curious as to what had caused them. 

Erwin carefully placed the bandage onto Eren's back. It covered almost the entirety of his muscular, tan back and wrapped around his sides to cover a small part of his chest. Erwin Gave Eren a small, sad smile and capped a lid onto the medicine. Een slid his shirt on and walked out into the living room. Eren sighed as he sat down onto the old worn couch. 

"Hanji and Petra will be over for dinner, it will be like this until Levi can be here. " Erwin said while sitting in the chair across from Eren. 

"Will Levi be living here, with me?" Eren really wasn't comfortable with another man he barely knew living in the house. 

"It is an option. Levi isn't the most social person. So I don't believe he will. But Levi will spend most of the day with you and make sure you eat and do things you need to. He may even help you get a job if you would like. You don't have to work and I'm sure Mikasa would rather you stay under the radar as much as possible, but if you want to find a job we can help. " 

"Thank you, for everything." Eren nodded. A silence settled over them. Erwin was letting the situation sink in. After a few minutes Eren decided to break the silence that bore down onto the two men. "Would you like to know what caused them?" Eren asked and leaned into the chair more. 

"Well, I would like to know, but only if your ready to talk about them. I know your father is your only family left, but I would like to find a way to press charges. "Eren nodded. 

"He's a very popular doctor. I'm sure he already has someone to help his case. Someone to turn the tables and say I did this to myself or that I'm just trying to get money. Mikasa already has pictures and I'm sure she's willing to help put a case together. I just don't want to deal with him more than I have to. " Erwin nodded in understanding. "He used a cord. The not so deep wounds he used an eletrical cord. The deeper ones he use. Sometimes he used stuff from his medical supplies. " Eren shrugged ignoring the pain from his back. 

Erwin was silent. His face was sympathetic. He felt bad for Eren. No teenager should have to put up with the pain his father had inflicted upon him. 

"But I'm over it. "Eren shrugged making his face as emotionless as possible. It wasn't the fact that his father had hurt him that made him emotional, it was the reason why his father had been beating him. 

His mother's death was still fresh in his mind. It was when the beatings had started. Eren knew his father blamed him for Carla's death. If Eren had done something. Carla wouldn't be dead.

Eren bit back tears. Now was not the time for a breakdown. 

A phone ringing brought Eren out of his thoughts. "Erwin pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid his thumb across the screen. "Hello." The large blonde man seemed to know who it was.

"You never forget the pleasantries do you, Levi?" Erwin chuckled. 

"Wait, what do you mean." Erwin looked confused.

"No, Levi, it was Hanji's idea. " Erwin sighed." It's not that big of a deal. Levi, just do it. I know your stuck up there until tomorrow." He paused listening to the other man's reply. Erwin's eyes flitted to Eren for a moment before looking out the window.

"Listen I know things aren't as planned out, but this is a favor." Erwin sighed," and your getting paid so stop complaining. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Goodbye."

Erwin sighed and put his phone away. "You were talking about me." Eren propped his elbow on the side of the couch and placed his chin in his hand. 

"Yes, Levi wasn't aware of this job until right before he called me. Hanji has her reasons for telling him so late. And hes stuck up in the snow up north. So you'll meet him in a few days, but He'll be in a better mood by then. " Eren nodded and looked ouside. "How long ago did Mikasa leave?" 

"About three hours ago." Eren shrugged. Mikasa would be arriving at his old home any minute if she hadn't alreardy. 

"You should call her soon, let her know you'll be fine. Both of them are worried about you," He was referring to Mikasa and Armin. "Armin always talks about you, I don't know whether to be jealous or proud. Your friendship is something else. If we weren't dating I would think you two were together," Erwin chuckled to himself. Eren answered with a small smile. "Well, I better get going. I have a company to run. Call Mikasa sooner or later. If not she'll call you herself. " Erwin found his way to the door. "Lock the door when I leave, and if you go anywhere text me." He opened the door," bye, Eren, take care of yourself." He closed the door. 

Eren stood with a sigh and walked to the door. He turned the lock and checked. Locked. Eren strode over to his phone sitting on the table in the kitchen where he left it. No new messages. Not like he expected it. Armin was at work and Mikasa had probably just gotten home. Eren pressed the 'recent calls' button and the list popped up. He clicked on Mikasa's name. Her smiling picture shone on the screen.

"Eren? Is something wrong?" She sounded worried. 

"Hey, Kasa. No everything is fine. Erwin wanted me to call you to tell you that everything is set up. " She sighed audibly over the phone. 

"I'm glad. I've been so worried about you lately." A pause. " Did you meet him?" She definately wasn't talking about anyone I didn't already know. She was probably talking about Levi.

"Oh no. He's stuck up in the snow. I'll meet him in a few days. His name is Levi." He could almost feel Mikasa tense through the phone.

"So they're leaving you alone until then?" 

"No, every few hours they're having someone drop by untill he can spend most of the day with me. Don't worry. Erwin already explained most of it to me. "

"I just worry. So will you call me before you go to sleep?" Her voice sounded tired.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like a plan. "

"Yeah it does. Listen, Grisha will be home in a few minutes. I have to go. Bye, I love you, Take care of yourself." Her voice was dripping with venom when she spoke their father's name. 

"Yeah, I love you too. Bye, Kasa." The phone call ended and left Eren stranded with nothing better to do than sit on the couch and mope. He didnt have the television set up yet, much less his gaming systems, so he had to deal with being bored until he did put them together.

After an hour of wandering aimlessly around the house he decided he would go out. The rain had stopped. 

'I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood maybe walk down to the old café'. He sent the text to Erwin and didn't wait for a reply before he was out the door and walking briskly down the street. 

The cool breeze made Eren pull his hoodie closer to his body and tuck his hands into the sleeves concealing his fingers from the cold.

Eren's thoughts traveled to Levi. What would he be like? Would he be nice? Would he be like Erwin? Would he be easy to get along with? Eren could only wait to see. 

As he walked the wind picked up and made him shiver. He should have brought a heavier jacket. Not that he would admit it out loud. Eren wasn't one to complain about the cold or heat. 

After around ten minutes of walking he came across the small hole in the wall café. He opened the door and walked in. He was immediately surrounded by the feeling of coziness. He took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had felt an atmosphere like this one. 

He turned and trudged to a booth in the far corner where he could look out the window at the dark skies that threatened to rain or even snow. 

There was only a handful of other people other than himself. A young student sat in the corner diligently studying and taking notes. A father and daughter sat at a table and took sips of their hot chocolate and giggled to themselves about whipped-cream-moustaches. A business man sat on the other side of the café and typed away at his laptop. A waitress with short blonde hair bustled around cleaning tables. 

"I'll be there in a second, Levi, unless your just ordering the same thing you always order." She smiled and wiped at a table. 

Levi? Where? Eren looked around confused. 

"Levi?" She looked up. Surprise flashed on her face and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She quickly snapped out of her trance to hurry next to the booth," I am so sorry. One of my regulars always sits here and he hasn't been here in a few days. I thought you were him." 

"It's alright," Eren offered a smile and hoped it looked genuine enough. 

"I'm Anka," She smiled back," What can I get you?" 

Eren looked down at the menu in front of him," don't cafés usually make you order at the counter?" 

"Usually, but the owner wanted to seem more 'civilized'," she shrugged," so what can I get you?" 

"A latte will be fine." She nodded and left with a 'coming right up!'.

Eren took the small moment of time to check his phone. His only notification was a text from Erwin stating that he best not be late for dinner which started at six.

A sigh left his mouth as he waited for his latte. Did everyone in this town know who Levi was? Apparently. 

Anka placed the latte down on the table and smiled," is that it?" Eren nodded. 

She bit her lip," Are you new here?" she tilted her head slighty.

"You could say that," Eren nodded and gave her a half smile.

"Well, let me welcome you to our tiny little town. We're not much, but if you stick around long enough you get to see the community. Everyone's like family." She smiled," The latte's on me." She turned to go clean something. 

Eren smiled. The café would probably become Eren's favorite place. With friendly people working here like Anka, and the warm homely atmosphere he could early spend hours here. With that thought he took a sip of his latte. 

He heard Anka scalding someone behind the counter as he set his cup down. Yes, he could definitely get used to this-

"Jaeger?!" Scratch that. 

"Hey, Jean." Eren looked over at his old frenemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcomed!! XD  
> ~Arix


End file.
